A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a transparency adapter for a flat bed scanner.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Transparency adapters for flat bed scanners are known. However, conventional transparency adapters include a separate carriage, rails, motor, platen, hinge-type cover and control software which, together, is of significant cost and complexity in relation to that of the scanner itself. Also, in use, it has been found that alignment problems due to use and misuse of the hinges for the transparency adapter have arisen.